Dulce tentacion
by Anita Stew Patt
Summary: Es un día cualquiera, tan siquiera para ella. Decide dar una vuelta por un bosque desconocido, sin saber que la muerte la asechaba. One-shot ExB


**Summary:** Es un día cualquiera, tan siquiera para ella, decide dar una vuelta por un bosque desconocido, sin saber que la muerte la asechaba.

* * *

><p>●<strong>Bella Pov.<strong>

Estaba tan aburrida…después de un agotador día en el instituto, y Charlie no estaba en casa. De pronto una idea se me vino a la mente, baje las escalera y fui directo a la cocina, saque una hoja de papel y una pluma de un cajón, y comencé a escribir…

_**Papá:**_

_**Salía a dar una vuelta por el bosque, no tardo mucho, estaré bien. Te amo. **_

_**Bella**_

Por alguna razón me sentía insegura al salir, pero decidí ignorar ese punto y Salí de mi casa, no sin antes tomar mis llaves y celular.

Camine hacia el pequeño bosque que colindaba a la izquierda de mi casa, camine, camine y camine hasta que casi tropiezo con una rama. Debía admitir que tenía una mala coordinación y aun así caminaba por un lugar lleno de ramas, plantas hojas… todo realmente ajustado para que muriese allí.

Camine un poco mas acercándome al centro y me sentí vigilada, quizá solo era una de mis imaginaciones, como era un bosque supuse era un animal, seguí caminando y a lo lejos se escuchaba un pequeño rio correr, camine y encontré el más hermoso lugar que mis ojos hayan visto.

Los arboles formaban un circulo en donde se dejaba a la vista del sol, todo estaba verde, el pequeño rio brillaba con todo su esplendor, a lo lejos se podía distinguir un bello arcoíris.

De pronto escuche unas finas y ligeras pisadas detrás de mí, sabía que alguien me observaba, me gire para ver con detenimiento y encontré al más bello ser que había visto en mi vida.

Era el chico más hermoso que mis ojos habían visto. Era pálido tanto como la nieve, tenía facciones muy definidas y finas pero sobre todo masculinas, su cabello era de un color cobrizo desordenado, tenía la mirada más brillante y profunda que había visto, color miel. De pronto sus ojos fueron tomando un color mas obscuro, aunque me sobre salte un poco, lo seguí mirando profundamente.

De pronto todo paso tan rápido, lo único que recuerdo después de ello el camino hacia mi tan rápido que podía asegurar que volaba y al estar junto a mi me susurro.

-Lo lamento tanto…. Pero eres mi dulce tentación…

Se acerco a mi cuello y sentí unos afilados dientes clavarse en mi cuello, sabía que este era el fin de mi vida…

●**Edward Pov.**

Estaba sediento, por lo que decidí salir y cazar lo que primero viniese a mí, corrí por un espeso bosque y encontré un puma, debo decir que nuestro combate no me llevo mucho tiempo. Y seguí cazando varios animales más.

Al quedar satisfecho decidí ir a mi prado, cori a una velocidad impresionarte, ya que ahora estaba alimentado, de pronto un olor me lleno era tan dulce, que decidí ir por ello, corrí, y llegue hasta mi prado, y encontré un… ¿Un humano?, esto era una broma ¿Esa humana era la que olía tan bien? Camine un poco más para asegurarme.

Seguramente ella se percato de ello, ya que salto un poco y luego volteo a verme, y sus ojos se clavaron en los micos. Era de un tono color chocolates muy profundos y en ellos demostraba que estaba confundida.

Y nuevamente ese olor llego a mí, sin duda la que producía ese exquisito olor era ella, y de pronto mis instintos animal salieron. Corrí hacia ella sin percatarme de ello, y antes de beber su exquisita sangre le dije…

-Lo lamento tanto…. Pero eres mi dulce tentación…-le dije saboreando lo dulce que olía.

Mi sed era tan grande que ya necesitaba tener su dulce y cálida sangre pasar por mi garganta. Acerque mis dientes hacia su cuello y antes de acabar con su vida ella cerró los ojos y suspiro por última vez, clave mis dientes en ella y sentí su sangre llenarme, sabía mucho mejor de lo que olía…

* * *

><p><strong> ¡Hola!<strong>

Bueno, estaba escuchando musica y haciendo tarea, cuando esta idea se me vino a la mente, asi que me pregunte ¿Por que no hacer un one-shot? asi que termine escribiendo esto... (:

Espero les alla gustado y dejen Reviews, ya saben si les gusto o no, todas sus opiniones son aceptadas (:

*Sin mas por el momento...

Los quiere **Rose Whitlock Cullen [Manzanita Cullen]**


End file.
